gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Smash Brothers: Switch
''Final Smash Brothers: Switch is the final game in the '''Super Smash Brothers' series, playable on the Nintendo Switch. With Smash 4 Switch already on the console, Final Smash Brothers can be downloaded for free on the console (if Smash 4 Switch is already owned). If not, it can be purchased separately for $59.99. With the Super Smash Brothers series continuing for so long, designer Masahiro Sakurai felt as though recreating the game had become a stale move. It had been decided that this would be the final installment in the series as a result of that. Roster To support a 10-player smash mode, each character now has 10 skins/recolors. Veterans From Smash 64 Mario (Super Mario Bros) * Dr. Mario is an alternate skin. Luigi (Super Mario Bros) Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) Link (Legend of Zelda) * Bow (Neutral B) charges slightly faster. * Bombs (Down B) have higher knockback. * New Breath of The Wild alternate skin. Samus (Metroid) * Less end lag on grab. * Neutral B deals overall slightly less damage. Captain Falcon (F. Zero) * D-Air deals less knockback. * F-Air with sweetspot deals slightly more knockback. Ness (Earthbound) * Ninten is an alternate skin. Yoshi (Super Mario Bros) Kirby (Kirby) Fox (Starfox) Pikachu (Pokemon) Jigglypuff (Pokemon) * Jigglypuff wakes up slightly faster if rest hits a target. * Knockback on rest has increased. * Sing keeps the opponent asleep for slightly longer. From Melee Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) Peach (Super Mario Bros) * All turnips deal 3% more damage. Falco (StarFox) Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) * Through the magic of Sakurai, wobbling has been removed. * It is possible to start off a match as Sopo ( a solo ice climber). ** Sopo gets a small damage/knockback buff. ** Sopo's belay goes slightly further. * Nana (Or whichever ice climber is not in the lead) deals slightly more knockback. Zelda (Legend of Zelda) * Cannot transform into Sheik. * New Breath of The Wild alternate skin. Sheik (Legend of Zelda) * Cannot transform into Zelda. Mewtwo (Pokemon) Marth (Fire Emblem) * Shield breaker (Neutral B) has longer ending lag. Roy (Fire Emblem) From Brawl Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) Pit (Kid Icarus) * Dark Pit is an alternate skin. Meta Knight (Kirby) Pokemon Trainer (Pokemon) * Instead of Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard, has new pokemon. Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon. ** Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon are all lower-middle weight. * Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard use their own character slots. * The stamina feature has been removed. Squirtle (Pokemon) * Down special is now Bubble, a move from Project M. An attack with short range that only attacks ahead of Squirtle. Trips opponents. Ivysaur (Pokemon) * Down special is now Giga Drain. A move that borrows the properties from Robin's Nosferatu in Smash 4. Charizard (Pokemon) Ike (Fire Emblem) * Aether (Up Special) has slightly more horizontal movement. Snake (Metal Gear) King Dedede (Kirby) Wolf (StarFox) Lucario (Pokemon) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) Wario (Super Mario Land) Toon Link (Legend of Zelda) * Young Link is an alternate skin. Olimar (Pikmin) * Alph is an alternate skin. Lucas (Mother) From Wii U/ 3DS Bowser Jr (Super Mario Sunshine) Rosalina and Luma (Super Mario Galaxy) Little Mac (Punch Out!) * Wireframe Mac is an alternate skin. * KO Punch has slightly higher knockback. * Rising Uppercut (Up Special) travels slightly further horizontally. * Jolt Haymaker (Side Special) now spikes. Palutena (Kid Icarus) Robin (Fire Emblem) * Female Robin is an alternate skin. * Nosferatu (Down special) has slightly more range. Duck Hunt Duo (Duck Hunt) Greninja (Pokemon) Villager (Animal Crossing) Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) * Grab range has been slightly buffed to reach shorter characters. * Deep breathing now recovers 4% * Header's meteor smash hitbox has been barely increased. Shulk (Xenoblade) Lucina (Fire Emblem) * Shield breaker (Neutral B) has more knockback and breaks shields easier. Pac Man (Pac Man) Mega Man (Mega Man) Corrin (Fire Emblem) * Female Corrin is an alternate skin. Bayonetta (Bayonetta) * Witch time slows targets for slightly less time. * Smash attacks deal less knockback. ** Smash attacks have slightly larger hitboxes. Miis (Nintendo Wii/DS) * To make it so Miis are more acceptable in competitive play, Miis now share the same moveset: one based upon Wii Sports. Newcomers Nintendo Jolteon - The newcomer from the Pokemon series. There since the original games, this electric type finally makes it's appearance in Smash Brothers! Sharing a slot with Pokemon Trainer, Vaporeon, and Flareon, this Pokemon is best for it's ability to rack up damage. Vaporeon - The newcomer from the Pokemon series. There since the original games, this water type finally makes it's appearance in Smash Brothers! Sharing a slot with Pokemon Trainer, Jolteon, and Flareon, this Pokemon is best for it's KO ability. Flareon - The newcomer from the Pokemon series. There since the original games, this electric type finally makes it's appearance in Smash Brothers! Sharing a slot with Pokemon Trainer, Vaporeon, and Jolteon, this Pokemon is best for it's balance. But, as they say, jack of all trades - master of none. Mii - The reworked version of a Mii, based upon Wii Sports. This Mii has a variety of sport-based attacks that can make a quick KO. Cooking Mama - The newcomer from Cooking Mama. The chef that can give Mr. Game and Watch a run for his money is finally here with a multitude of cooking supplies and utensils at her disposal. Chrom - The newcomer from Fire Emblem. The "Great Lord" is now ready for battle, will Chrom be another Marth clone? Of course not! Tempo - The newcomer from HarmoKnight. Not quite an anime swordsman if you ask me, but he can be just as good! Daisy - The newcomer from Super Mario Land. The long (somewhat) awaited character that has been a Princess Peach skin for as long as anyone can remember is now a fighter! A Princess Peach clone? No way! Celestrian - The newcomer from Dragon Quest IX. The angel fit enough to be Pit's rival is ready to fight with a lot of abilities ready to be used! Maya Fey - The newcomer from Ace Attorney. The spirit medium feels as though she is ready enough to battle with Nick in the tournament! * Mia Fey is an alternate skin. Phoenix Wright - The newcomer from Ace Attorney. There's bound to be some ancient proverb somewhere that says something along the lines of "Words hurt more than getting bodied by Bayonetta", and Phoenix Wright is bound to believe in that! * Miles Edgeworth and Apollo Justice are alternate skins. Maxwell - The newcomer from Scribblenauts. With pencil and notebook and hand, Maxwell's ready to erase some of the competition! * Lily is an alternate skin. Isaac - The newcomer from Golden Sun. Isaac is going to catch a few wins as he moves into battle and makes the enemy ex-''spire''! Garet - The newcomer from Golden Sun. Garet has a fire burning inside of him, and it will only be released by trumping others in some quality fights! Nintendog - The newcomer from Nintendogs. Look out Duck Hunt, it looks like you have some competition! This light-weight Labrador is both cute and deadly!... But mostly cute... Third Party Monk - The newcomer from Final Fantasy I. Can the monk pack a punch as hard as Little Mac? Not quite, but close! Can the monk get thrown off the stage and make it back unlike Little Mac? You've got it! Bomberman - The newcomer from Bomberman. Boom! There goes the competition! Bomberman makes his return with bombs ready to be tossed! * Karaoke Bomber is an alternate skin. Sim - The newcomers from MySims. Buddy the Bellhop, DJ Candy, Summer Holiday, Chaz McFreely, Clara Belle, Morcubus, Maria, Patrick Rhino, Chef Hisao Watanabe, and Travis are all here (as alternate skins of course) and are ready to fight! Shadow - The newcomer from Shadow the Hedgehog. Shadow's finally here to battle, and it would be nothing but insulting if he were a Sonic clone! Reason for character omissions Pichu - Being a much less effective clone of Pikachu, Pichu was omitted to free up character a character slot. Dark Pit - Seeing how Dark Pit is almost a perfect clone of the regular Pit, he was turned into an alternate skin to free up a character slot. Gameplay The majority of gameplay mechanics have been carried over from Smash 4 except for the following: * Falling speed for every character has been slightly increased. * Re-grabbing the ledge gives half of the invincibility frames each time it's done instead of it being removed all-together. * The frame range to input a tech has been very slightly ''increased. * The end-lag on many moves have been ''very slightly decreased. * Landing lag has barely decreased. Stages Keep in mind that the stages in bold are tournament legal. Returning Battlefield - Smash Brothers Final Destination - Smash Brothers Mario Circuit - Mario Kart Delfino Plaza - Super Mario Sunshine Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's Mansion Congo Jungle - Donkey Kong Country 75m - Donkey Kong Temple - Legen of Zelda Bridge of Eldin - Legend of Zelda Yoshi's Island (3DS) - Yoshi' Island Woolly World - Yoshi's Island Lylat Cruise - StarFox Pokemon Stadium 2 - Pokemon Gamer - WarioWare Castle Siege - Fire Emblem Port Town Aero Dive - F-Zero Skyworld - Kid Icarus Halberd - Kirby Town and City - Animal Crossing Smashville - Animal Crossing Boxing Ring - Punch Out Wii Fit Studio - Wii Fit Flat Zone X - Game and Watch Miiverse - Miiverse Suzaku Castle - Street Fighter Dream Land (64) - Kirby Living Room - Nintendogs New Avia '- Pokemon Quest' Concert Stage - Tomodachi Life Peach's Birthday Cake - Mario Party 1 Cornelia - Final Fantasy I Kitchen Counter - Cooking Mama Angel Falls - Dragon Quest IX Main Street - MySims Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Super Smash Bros.